A gas turbine includes a compressor that compresses outside air to generate compressed air, a combustor that mixes fuel with the compressed air and combusts a mixture of the fuel and the compressed air to generate combustion gas, and a turbine that is driven by the combustion gas. Each of the compressor and the turbine includes a rotor and a casing that covers the rotor. The casing of the compressor and the casing of the turbine are connected to each other and form a gas turbine casing. Further, the rotor of the compressor and the rotor of the turbine are connected to each other and form a gas turbine rotor. The gas turbine rotor is rotatably supported on both sides thereof in an axial direction by journal bearings.
Of the two journal bearings, the journal bearing which is disposed on the exhaust side of the gas turbine is covered with a bearing box as disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 1. The bearing box is fixed by a plurality of struts that extend from the bearing box in the tangential directions of the turbine rotor. End portions of the plurality of struts are fixed to an exhaust casing that forms a part of the casing of the turbine.